


Warlock 1, Izzy 0

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: “Izzy you’re so crooked.”“Nah, just bent and slightly twisted. Come on let’s do this.”Izzy wasn't about to let Magnus Bane get the last word in. He needed to be taught that you shouldn't mess with Isabelle Lightwood. Someone ends up getting schooled but was it the intended person?





	Warlock 1, Izzy 0

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Love, Bites. Thanks to Alison Silverstorm99 and Gyoro_and_Ururun for the encouragement to add to it. Hope you like it.

Izzy, Clary and Jace all stood, mouths open, eyes wide, watching a retreating Magnus and Alec as they disappeared from view. Jace waited till he thought they were out of hearing range before he burst out laughing. Izzy and Clary looked at each other with disbelieving expressions. Neither of them thinking that the mental image that Magnus had left them with was worthy of such a reaction. Izzy stood, hands on her narrow waist, one hip cocked and foot tapping, glaring at Jace, impatiently.

“Are you quite finished? Only you could find the thought of your parabatai getting dominated by his warlock boyfriend that amusing.” 

Jace tried to ease his mirth so he could speak but it took a few minutes. He was bent over, one hand braced on his knee, the other held up with his index finger pointed up, in a ‘wait a second’ gesture. That just irritated an already ruffled Izzy.

“Hey, to be fair, Magnus said he was taking the lead, nothing about dominating. That’s a whole different ball game.” 

Clary’s head snapped around to give her boyfriend a surprised look. He looked back, apologetically.

“Er, well, so I believe, that is, I mean, that’s what I’ve heard anyway.” He stumbled. The last thing he wanted was to piss his girl off as well as the woman he thought of as a sister.

“And anyway, I was laughing at more of the fact that it’s a rare thing to see Isabelle Lightwood speechless. Ha ha, Warlock one, Izzy zero.” He grinned. 

Izzy, however, failed to find the humor in his words. She glared back at him and the grin died on his lips in an instant.

“Geez, Iz, keep looking at me in that tone of voice and your eyesight will go deaf.” He said, warily.

He actually thought about bracing himself for a full-on attack. He really needed to shut his mouth. Quickly.

“You know what? You’re right. That smug son of a…….” Clary interrupted her.

“Izzy! Watch your language! We’re in the Institute.” 

“Fine, thank you Mother Theresa. I’m not going to let that smart-ass warlock get the last word in though. He’ll think he has it over us for ever and warlock are immortal. I don’t fancy sitting in the retirement home getting visits by the forever young Magnus Bane saying to me, “Hey, remember that time in the institute when Alec came in with the hickeys on his neck…..” Yeah, not going to happen.” Clary looked at her with a worried expression. 

“I don’t think I like where this is heading.” She said, looking at Jace.

“Yeah, that evil genius smile is a bit of a worry. So, Doctor Doom, what diabolical plan are you cooking up now. And can I be in on it?” Jace smirked. Clary frowned at him and thumped his arm.

“Ow!” He yelped, rubbing his smarting limb. Izzy was looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling, thinking hard. A few minutes later she turned to face the other two who were looking back at her expectantly.

“Alec was going to take a shower, wasn’t he? I bet you fifty bucks Magnus will be in there scrubbing his back for him.” Clary screwed her eyes up and winced. Izzy gave her an impatient look.

“Oh for God’s sake, Clary, since when have you been such a saint? It was only last week I caught you two all over each other like a cheap suit. I couldn’t tell where he started and you began. Jace had his tongue so far down your throat I’m surprised you could breath.” Clary went bright red and hid her head on Jace’s arm. Jace looked way too pleased with himself.

“I wonder how they would feel if they got out of the shower and find their clothes missing?” Izzy continued, rubbing her chin with her thumb and her finger. Jace chuckled.

“Love it! Let’s do it. I don’t think they need towels, either.” Jace said, rubbing his hands together. 

Izzy looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

“What are you, crazy? I don’t think anyone is ready for the sight of those two streaking down the hall way in their birthday suits. I mean, they’re both pretty ripped but still.” She gave a shiver. Jace looked disappointed.

“Fine, let ‘em have towels but can I add something to this? What if….” He grinned, nodding his head, “The alarm went off.” Clary looked back at him aghast.

“Jace! No!”

“Yes! Perfect!” Izzy grinned.

“Izzy you’re so crooked.” Clary, said shaking her head at her friend, the evil genius smile was back.

“Nah, just bent and slightly twisted. Come on let’s do this.” 

They headed for the hall way and down to Alec’s room where they paused at the door. Izzy jammed her ear to it, listening.

“Can you hear anything?” Clary asked. She was standing behind Jace trying to put a bit of distance between herself and their scheme. Izzy looked back at her.

“So, what, now you want in on this, too? Watch out, you don’t want to trip on your halo.” Clary gave her a sour look but then smiled. 

“I can hear the water running so let’s just hope Magnus is in there as well.” She tried the door and to her surprise found it unlocked.

“Bingo! We’re in!” she whispered and she slowly opened the door, hoping it wouldn’t creak and give them away. 

Izzy ducked her head around the corner and saw that the room was empty. She straightened up and crept in, Jace and Clary behind her. They were tip toeing across to the bed when they heard a deep laugh coming from the bathroom door They froze and looked in that direction, seeing the door was slightly ajar. Various other sounds were emanating from the opening, making Izzy stifle a giggle with her hand, Jace had a goofy grin on his face and he was nodding his head in a knowing sort of way and Clary looked like she was bracing for a world ending explosion. 

Izzy recovered and looked to the bed, where clothes were strewn all over it. She gave Jace a poke to get his attention and pointed to them and he nodded. They left Clary in her braced for impact stance and crept over and gathered the various items. Izzy grabbed a pair of black satin boxers that had stars and moons printed over them and tossed them at Clary. She caught them before she realised what it was she was handling but as soon as she felt the slippery material in her hands and looked down she gave a short high squeak and dropped them like they had burnt her.  
Izzy muffled a snort of laughter with her hand and picked them up. Clary was looking at her like she had just handled something extremely unpleasant and slimy.

“Come on Clary, don’t tell me you’ve never had a pair of men’s underwear in your hands before” Izzy whispered, giving her a small shove.

“Yeah I have just not owned by someone I’ve known since I was a kid. That’s just weird.” She said softly back, with a shiver.

“Sounds like they’re winding things up in there, let’s get out of here.” Jace said quietly and they crept back out the door, pulling it closed behind them.

“Okay, fearless leader, where are we stashing these?” Jace said to Izzy. She looked up and down the hallway. Her eyes fell on a supply closest a few feet away.

“In there, let’s go.” They went down and opened the door, tossing the clothes in with various buckets, mops and brooms and other assorted cleaning products that were stored there. 

“Are we still setting off the alarm?” Jace asked. Clary was frowning at her, shaking her head. Izzy gave a sigh. Maybe that might be going a tad too far.

“Nah, might not be a good idea after all. It would have everyone running and then we would be in trouble. But I do want to see them come looking for their stuff. Let’s hide around the corner and wait.” 

Clary looked slightly appeased with her decision and they headed back up the hallway to where the corner was.

Just before they reached it, a shrieking sound filled the hall. They all looked at each other in surprise. It seems that the Institute wanted to go with their original plans. Jace laughed.

“I can’t believe this, it’s a real alarm. This is too good.” They were still standing there when Aldertree came barreling around the corner.

“Are you three deaf? Get to the operation center, now!” he barked at them.

“Yeah but…..” Clary started to say but he cut her off.

“No excuses, Miss Fray, get there now!” He yelled and continued down the hall. They looked at each other and followed him.

Just before the alarm sounded, Magnus and Alec had just stepped into the room, towels around their waists. Magnus took Alec into his arms and kissed him gently.

"Did I iron some of the kinks out? You were pretty tense before." he asked. Alec laid his head on magnus' shoulder, relaxing against him.

"Yeah, you always straighten me out." Magnus gave a laugh.

"Not too straight, I hope." He leaned in to kiss him again when the sound of the alarm filled the room. Alec was instantly on alert.

"Something's going on , i need to see what it is." He moved out of Magnus' arms and started for the door in a rush.

"Alexander! wait! you haven't.........." Magnus called after him but he had flung the door open and was running down the hallway.

Magnus rolled his eyes and without another thought, except to try to limit the damage that he was sure was going to happen once he realized what he had done, tore off after him towards the Ops Center.

When Clary, Izzy and Jace arrived, there was quite a crowd. Aldertree was working his way to the front of the room to stand on the raised platform. There had been a bad demon attack downtown and he needed everyone down there to control the situation. They were standing at the back of the room, having gotten there late. Next minute, Alec and Magnus came skidding into the room, towels draped around their waists. Alec clipped the door frame and he stumbled, his towel coming loose. Clary, Jace and Izzy, as well as some of the others had spun around as they entered. Izzy and Jace erupted in laughter at the sight of Alec, completely horrified, scrambling for his towel. Magnus had backed up in front of him, trying his best to shield his boyfriend from any further embarrassment. Various giggles and more than few roaming eyes only added to Alec’s already deep pink color. Aldertree cleared his throat, loudly.

“Nice of you to join us, Mr Lightwood. You may want to get dressed, however. I don’t think flashing that weapon downtown will impress the demons.” A wave of laughter went around the room.

“I beg to differ on that point, I think it makes quite an impression.” Magnus said, the corner of his mouth pulled up.

“Babe, you’re not helping. Why didn't you stop me from coming out here like this?” Alec whispered over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, my love, but you'd gone flying out the door before I could think about stopping you and well, to be honest, the sight of that cute butt of yours underneath the towel was too hard to resist." He gave him an apologetic grin .Alec really wanted to be mad at him but it was hard to be with that fine featured face smiling back at him. The sound of giggles nearby brought them both back to reality. Magnus scowled over at Izzy, Jace and Clary. 

“We seem to be missing some clothes, you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” he arched his elegant eyebrows. 

“Nope, not a clue. I must say Magnus, only you could have spent half an hour in a shower and still come out with hair and makeup perfect. Geez, I had no idea warlocks could be so hunky. Way to go Bro.” Alec shot his sister a look.

“Just keep your eyes off what’s mine, Izzy.” Alec wrapped a protective arm around Magnus’ smooth chest. He bent his head back to give him a quick kiss.

“I love it when you get all protective with me, Alexander.” 

“Arghh! Enough with the mushy stuff, go get dressed before this gets any worse.” Jace said, scrunching up his face. 

“That would be a lot easier if we knew where our clothes were.” Alec frowned.

“Try the closet just down from your room. I heard a rumor that they were in there.” Izzy said. 

Magnus and Alec turned and put hand on his shoulder. 

“Well, my love, it looks like it’s back to the closest for both of us.” Alec gave a small laugh.

“Yeah, very funny.” He said, turning towards his boyfriend but doing a double take when he saw Clary. 

She was standing behind Jace with a bewildered expression on her face. Magnus looked up to see what he was looking at and stopped.

“I think someone needs to get Biscuit some smelling salts or at least a strong cup of coffee.” Jace turned to take his girlfriend into his arms, smiling.

“I think she’s seen way too much warlock for one day.” Izzy laughed.

“Good thing I didn’t have my magic wand on display, then isn’t it?” Magnus said over his shoulder as he followed Alec out the door.

She gave a stunned Izzy and Jace a saucy wink and left the room.

“I don’t believe that guy, he did it again!” Izzy said, throwing her arms in the air.

“Please! No more or Clary is gonna need a memory wipe.” Jace warned her.

“I know a warlock who can do that.” Izzy told him, grinning.

Clary gave a small squeak and buried her head into Jace’s chest as they couldn’t help laughing.


End file.
